


Unstoppable Pair

by HomuraBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Pranks, Protect the Kouhai, Teachers Being Asses, could be shippy if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: Everyone else has graduated, and Tyranno and Rei are the only ones from the original group still finishing up at Duel Academia.  That just means it's up to them to protect the students and the school this time--even if the only threat is an asshole teacher that makes first-years cry.Prompt: PranksWritten for GX Month!  (I swear I'll catch up -cries-)





	Unstoppable Pair

There was exactly one thing that you shouldn't do around Tyranno Kenzan.

That thing was making one of his _kouhai_ cry.

“Fumio-san, if you have nothing of value to add to this classroom, then I suggest you find another place to throw your stupidity around!”

Fumio Nagisa shuddered in place, gripping at the hem of her skirt as she tried to hold back the tears that were bubbling in her eyes. Her mouth flapped open and shut, but no words came out—she was such a tiny thing, and looked even tinier under the wrath of this year's new Fusion summoning teacher, Minakawa-sensei. He was more like a crumpled piece of parchment paper than a man, with a thick flip of brown hair over the balding side of his head.

“I-I'm sorry, sir,” the girl mumbled, tugging at her yellow skirt. “I misread your instructions, I thought the set card was Pot of the Forbidden, not Avatar of the Pot, so I—”

“It is this lack of attention to detail that makes you supremely unfit for this classroom! Honestly, girl, I can't believe you even qualified for Ra Yellow status with that brain of yours!”

Kenzan felt his chest surge with rage. Nagisa was trying! He had seen her studying like mad in the Ra Yellow common room, and he had even studied along with her. She was super smart, she just got flustered when she was questioned.

“Excuse me!” he said loudly, standing up. “But Nagisa-chan made the right play for the situation she thought it was. She definitely understands—”

“Kenzan-san, did I ask for your opinion??” Minakawa shouted, stabbing his pointer in Kenzan's direction. “If you have a comment, you will raise your hand! I won't be disrespected in my classroom.”

Kenzan heard a very loud snort from across the room. He already knew who it was without looking—Rei was leaning forward with her head on her hand, her black hair laying in a shaggy mess over her Obelisk jacket.

She looked bored as all fuck, but Kenzan knew that tenseness in her shoulders from a mile away. She was fucking _furious_.

Almost as though she had felt his gaze, her head slid down onto the desk so that she could look back behind her, her eyes meeting his. A tiny smirk grew in the corner of her lips, and she pressed one finger to her mouth.

Kenzan couldn't help but smile.

“ _Listen,” Rei said, grabbing him by the shoulder. “We're the last ones left.”_

_They were standing in the middle of a crowd of students, the sound of the harbor echoing in their ears along with the chatter of a hundred kids, all coming to Academia—returning or for the first time, they were all piled onto the dock and waiting for the teacher to arrive and filter them to their dorms._

“ _What d'ya mean?? There's a like...a bajillion other students here.”_

“ _No,” she insisted. She flicked at her new Obelisk Blue collar with a nervous twitch. “We're the_ last ones _, Kenzan...the last ones who remember everything that happened. The last ones who were—who were really friends with them.”_

_A flash of a red coat appeared at the back of Kenzan's mind, and he understood then._

“ _We got left behind, huh, saurus,” he mumbled, dragging his bag up on the back of his shoulders._

_Her eyes were shining with determination and fire, far more fire than he expected from someone who was only thirteen in a school for fifteen and up._

“ _Not left behind,” she said. “Not abandoned but—but we're here to continue it for them. We have to take care of this school now.”_

_He blinked at her._

“ _You mean...”_

“ _I mean it's time for us to step up,” she said, her whole face lighting up with determination. “It's up to us now. They left their wishes with us when they graduated.”_

_She extended a hand to him._

“ _Can I count on you to help me take care of this school?”_

Rei held up three fingers to Kenzan, and he had to grin.

Yup. This was the third student that Minakawa had made cry.

Three strikes—you're out.

Kenzan sat back down in his chair, tilting his head down as though Minakawa had bullied him into submission. He was really more interested in manipulating the little remote under his desk.

Rei all at once sat up, her hand stabbing up into the air. Minakawa-sensei paused in the middle of his ranting and raving at Nagisa to look at her, his face already red.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , Saotome-san, what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you had noticed that the spider on your head,” she said sweetly.

For a second, Minakawa just stared at her. Almost absently, he reached up to bat at his hair—and his hand fell right on the fuzzy, remote control spider that Kenzana was just now lowering from its string down onto the top of his head.

Minakawa actually _shrieked_.

He smacked the spider off of his head in a jerky, flailing motion. Luckily, it landed right side up, so Kenzan could make it start crawling towards him. Minakawa screamed again and— _oh my god, he's actually climbing onto the desk—_

The entire classroom roared with laughter. Minakawa looked like he was about to have a heart attack—then it seemed to hit him all at once that he was standing on top of his desk in the middle of class and red-faced horror poured over his face.

“Class is dismissed!” he said, his voice a full octave higher than normal.

Then he stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of the class to absolutely die with laughter. Even Nagisa was giggling, looking as though her tears had mostly evaporated for now.

Kenzan met Rei's eyes over the rolling wave of laughing students. She winked.

_He looked at her hand for a moment, and then back up at her._

_He couldn't stop the grin that grew over his face._

“ _Being a superhero for the rest of our kouhai? Sounds like a good plan to me!”_

_He gripped her hand in his, and they grinned at each other._

_This school probably wouldn't know what hit it when their combination took over._

 


End file.
